No hay locura en los genes Mott, hay superioridad
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: El cerebro inventa muchas formas de escapar y la que puede parecerte más cruel o improbable, se convierte en la mejor en una situación desesperada. No hay rescate, ni gente tapando sus rostros grabando vídeos, sólo hay una familia aparentemente idílica. Un mortal puede convertirse en un dios con los medios adecuados y yo seré otro Mott recordado, la segunda excepción de la regla.


Cuando era pequeño odiaba los colores vivos, me parecía que representaban demasiada normalidad, que la gente los usaba para esforzarse en ser feliz. Las criadas de mi madre decoraban la casa con esos colores y yo solía ser sensible a ellos y a la luz cuando estaba enfermo, pero mi madre nunca aparecía. Mantuve la esperanza durante un tiempo, pensando que usando colores oscuros destacaría pero se fijaba tanto en mi como en una estrella en concreto del firmamento. Nunca brillaba suficiente para ella y las criadas no paraban de repetirme que debía agradecer todo lo que tenía. Dinero, salud, comida, ropa. Había gente que no tenía nada de eso, me decían, pero desde la ventana a veces veía a niños jugar, correr, mancharse la ropa y la piel y pelear. Veía cómo ellos podían hacer cualquier cosa que a mi me estaba vetada. Yo debía mantenerme impecable, debía permanecer serio porque expresar alegría o llorar era inadecuado. Cuando fui más mayor, empecé a fijarme en chicas e incluso me interesé por una de las hijas de las criadas, la que tenía mi edad pero enseguida me rechazó y fue corriendo a decírselo a mi madre.

Odiaba que siempre la tuvieran que meter en medio. ¡Lo había hecho yo, así que yo debería solucionarlo! Pero ni siquiera sabía qué debería solucionar, lo había visto hacer a otros chicos y ninguna madre se había metido de por medio, ¿por qué conmigo si? Fue cuando me hablaron de las clases sociales. Mi madre me habló de cómo eramos superiores a ellos, de que Edward Philippe Mott había sido el único que rompió la tradición de los Mott y había tenido un final horrible, que no debía seguir su ejemplo, pero por más oro que tuviera mi jaula, no dejaba de sentirme como un pájaro al que cuidan y alimentan pero está obligado a hacer compañía a su dueña permaneciendo en la jaula hasta que ella muera. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que no me sabría desenvolver en el mundo exterior, pero nunca estuve seguro de si lo cree de verdad o es algo que dice para que no me escape. ¿Por eso también debería estar agradecido? Pensé que alguien más se daría cuenta pero únicamente veían las muestras de afecto. Nunca me pedía perdón o yo a ella, simplemente fingíamos que las discusiones nunca existieron y las pocas veces que yo lo hice sencillamente las disculpas se quedaron ahí, así que no pensaba tragarme mi orgullo para que no sirviera de nada.

En este punto había aprendido a guardarme las cosas para mi, no podía plasmarlas en papel porque sabía que en esta casa no había privacidad, aunque quizás, sólo quizás, podría pintarlas, dándoles un sentido que sólo yo supiera, plasmando mis pensamientos y sentimientos de una forma que pareciese otra cosa. Mostrar mi alma al mundo con un seguro, una armadura que me permitiese que no rasgasen sobre mi. Lo único seguro eran mis pensamientos, pero también en este punto expresar alguna emoción que no fuera rabia me era muy difícil. Las cadenas invisibles me aprisionaban cada vez más lastimando mis muñecas, creándome heridas que los otros despreciaban como si fuesen meros arañazos, pero yo podía ver la sangre que corría hacia el suelo y se quedaba ahí, sintiendo como las lágrimas no bajaban por mis mejillas y hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía, era como un muñeco, como un Adán que ha probado la manzana él solo pero no es expulsado, sino que sigue en un lugar donde no es feliz como castigo únicamente por pensar, por querer elegir por sí mismo pero quien no ha sido privado de su libertad o quien no ha abierto los ojos nunca podría entenderlo.

Era el prisionero de mi madre solamente por haber nacido pero para este mundo sólo era un caprichoso que nunca tenía suficiente, haciéndome dudar de cuál sería la verdad. Según mi madre, esa opinión que todos se empeñaban en considerarla sagrada y no como la de una humana más que podía cometer errores, yo era superior a ellos, así que alguna palabra en mi presencia y se arrepentirían, reinando el silencio a partir de entonces. El placer inmediato no me satisfacía, era verdad, nunca tenía suficiente pero porque nunca conseguiría lo que tanto ansiaba mientras viviese con ella. No compartí estos pensamientos con nadie, pero si que destruí todo lazo afectivo. No es que yo no agradeciese la vida que llevaba, pero ¿por qué se me consideraba cruel sólo por querer más? Haría lo que fuera sólo por ser uno más del circo de los engendros, pudiendo ir donde quisiese sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, tan sólo a Elsa, pudiendo tener amigos y no gente que lo más que podía considerar era aliados. Era dinero manchado de sangre, dinero maldito que regía mi vida. Tenía gente siempre en la casa, pero siempre estaría solo, únicamente yo en mi propio equipo contra el mundo. Todos asocian lo puro a la bondad pero también puede referirse a la maldad. Sino podía avanzar en esa casa, la haría también mía, sería tan impersonal como su decoración.

Conocer al payaso fue lo mejor que me había pasado en todos estos años, ningún placer inmediato se podía comparar. No iba a cometer el error de creer que era como una mascota feroz que sería dócil conmigo. Tenía muy claro quién era y de qué era capaz, lo había visto con mis propios ojos y no me asustaba, es más, deseaba ser como él. Ni siquiera tenía clara mi propia identidad, era algo que nunca me había cuestionado pero la de él me gustaba y su apariencia también. Era como vivir el verdadero sentido de Halloween donde todos los fantasmas eran libres y había sacrificios, no dulces, donde el disfraz te protegía de verdad y no era usado para aparentar. Participar de manera pasiva no me convenció, fue más agradable hacerlo más activamente y hasta pude sentir cómo dejaba de ser un humano para convertirme en un dios. Podía tener el control sin que nadie me parara y por primera vez los colores vivos no me desagradaban, es más, los consideraba la semilla del cambio, una que había plantado y por fin florecía con el guía adecuado. Me sentía más vivo que nunca por dentro, era la primera vez que yo quería de verdad que esa persona se quedase conmigo como un compañero y no un juguete. Me habían frenado toda mi vida, ¡no iba a renunciar por nada del mundo a esto! Los colores vivos se tornarían oscuros a medida que adquiriese experiencia. Las cadenas desaparecieron hasta que tuve que volver a mi vida.

Cambié la historia para Bette y Dot, sintiendo cómo la primera era a la única que le agradaba mi versión. No me conocía realmente pero creía en mi palabra y me sentía muy bien observando cómo alguien lo hacía, dándome ánimos para seguir con la mentira para que no se marchase igual que todos los demás. Quería que las cosas buenas siguieran en mi vida y por fin tenía a más gente en mi equipo, no era yo sólo contra el mundo, tenía apoyo. No me importaba seguir con la mentira porque sabía que si descubría la verdad todo ese apoyo se desvanecería y no estaba dispuesto, en casa a las mujeres siempre les gustaban esas historias y técnicamente no estaba mintiendo en realidad, sólo cambiando los papeles. Todo era perfecto y debía seguir así, pero cuando el payaso murió incluso ellas pasaron a segundo plano. No sabía su nombre, procedencia o historia, sólo su clase social. Nos habíamos tratado de igual a igual, conociendo nuestra verdadera identidad, nuestra esencia y me sentí digno de llevar su máscara y continuar con su legado. Mataría a cualquiera que manchase su recuerdo o rompiese aquella máscara.

Nadie acudió a mis llamadas de auxilio cuando lo necesité así que yo también haría oídos sordos a sus gritos de súplica. ¡Yo era superior! ¡Los dioses me habían elegido para que fuese uno de ellos! Estaba seguro de que Bette y Dot lo entenderían llegado el momento. No querrían a su lado a un mortal, pero si a un dios. Estarían orgullosas. Hay un punto de no retorno cuando matas. Es peligroso justificarlo porque cada uno tenemos una opinión y todo asesinato estaría justificado para alguien, por algo tenemos leyes, por algo nos mantenemos civilizados pero a mi sólo me frenaba mi madre y cuando adquirí experiencia me libré de mi carga en el mundo material pasando a un estado más espiritual. Fue algo rápido, aunque no limpio, pero estaba en mitad de mi transcisión, podía sentirlo. No podía permitir que nada ni nadie la frenase, estaba desprendiéndome de mi antigua vida. Creé mi propio ritual imitando a Elizabeth Bathory bañándome en la sangre de mis víctimas. Nunca me había interesado el aspecto físico, lo consideraba tan aburrido como a la gente normal pero ahora era el dueño de todo, al menos iba a serlo pronto. Sin límites, sin cadenas, queriendo que durase para siempre.

Pensé en lo divertido que sería llevar una doble vida como alguien civilizado y un asesino, pero los engendros, esos mismos que había aceptado y querido formar parte de ellos, no como los demás que los despreciaban, lo arruinaron todo. El agua pareció borrar todo rastro de la sangre de mis enemigos que ya formaba parte de mi haciéndome vulnerable, como si quisiesen frenar mi desarrollo y que volviese a perder el control. No quería que pasase nada de eso. Hubiera estado dispuesto a regalar mi fortuna y mi casa por no ceder el control que tanto me había costado conseguir, anhelándolo con gritos que sólo yo escuchaba puesto que todos los demás me habían colocado en un lugar solitario y abandonado allí para que nadie más me escuchase.

¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¡POR FIN ERA FELIZ!

Antes de perder la conciencia, pensé que los odiaba pero iba a trascender y me vengaría siendo un dios completo. Podían borrar la sangre de mi cuerpo, pero no de mi mente. Mi cuerpo estuvo encadenado de nuevo pero sólo lo abandonaba como una mariposa abandona a su crisálida, aunque yo sería algo diferente. Quizás un cuervo, tan conectado a la idea de la muerte así como a la guerra, demasiado incomprendido, era perfecto para mi, de color negro como la ausencia de todos los colores. El color negro sería el último color que verían los engendros cuando cumpliese mi venganza. Era completamente libre de correr sin obstáculos, seguiría siendo superior en vida o en la muerte. Nunca me ganarían.

Sería el dios que exigiría sus muertes como sacrificio para aplacar mi ira, mayor que la de cualquier otro fantasma poderoso o dios rival. Ahora si que temerían mi nombre.

¡YO TENDRÍA SIEMPRE EL CONTROL!


End file.
